


Shes perfect

by robronfan18



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: Jughead meets his daughter





	Shes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the future betty and jughead are now married

Betty:hi little one 

She says in a tired voice as she holds her newborn daughter to her chest 

Betty:god your so beautiful wait until your daddy meets you

Veronica comes into the room with jughead and Archie behind her

Veronica:look who just turned up

Jughead goes straight over to betty and kisses her on the forehead 

Jughead:im so sorry i wasnt here we got stuck in traffic 

Betty:jug its fine i had Ronnie with me

Jughead turns to look at his daughter 

Betty:you wanna hold her

He nods and betty carefully places her in his arms and time pauses as he holds her

Jughead:hi 

She sniffles in his arms and a tear falls down his cheek

Jughead:im your daddy 

He holds her close to his chest 

Betty:jug 

He turns to betty smiling 

Jughead:shes perfect betty 

Betty:what should we call her

Jughead:what about Grace?

Betty:its perfect 

Jughead:just like her 

He gently gives Grace back to betty 

Jughead:welcome to world Grace 

He strokes grace's head before leaning in to kiss betty.


End file.
